Integral Naruto
by i-love-naruto-yaoi
Summary: Sasuke's goal in life was to hate and kill itachi. his plan falters and he begins to love his best friend. naruto tells sasuke he loves him, but sasuke lies and rejects naru's love. can sasuke win naruto back in the end?


I wrote this for an assignment back in November '06. Okayyy, so some stuff might not actually be able to be done (in the show/manga) w/ the uchiha's blood limit, but whatever. sorry to those who love accuracy in stories.

**Integral Naruto**

High above the training grounds, I sat on a tree, my back against its bark and my bottom half on a sturdy branch. I could see him standing, with a gourd of sand carried on his back, his black-outlined eyes staring into space. Probably thinking of more ways to kill people. I observed his stern, pale face from afar. How could the Hokage allow him to stay in Konoha after he and other ninja tried to destroy our city? My eyes opened wide as his face turned in my direction and our eyes locked for a moment. I quickly recovered and rid my face of its previous countenance. He sent a glare my way and, and feeling antagonismtowards him, I returned the gesture. A slight breeze past and caused his red hair to fall in front of his green eyes and my blackish-blue hair to cover mine. Tearing my glare away from his, I reached my hand to move my hair.

"Hey, Gaara!" I heard from a distance.

My head immediately jerked up, recognizing the voice. What was my blond best friend doing here—especially with _him_? I noticed the red-head's pink lips moving, but I could not hear a word he said; he was not obstreperousandbrazen like my friend.

"I can't believe there aren't any Ramen stands in Suna! Come on, then! Off to Ichiraku's! _My_ treat!" the blond yelled excitedly. He yoked hands with that murderer. I felt my eyes narrow and my blood boil in the darkening day. How can he be so genial with someone who tried to kill him? Someone who tried to kill me? That baka was too kind for his own good. Even kind to me after what I said to him…

The leaves rustled, the air became chillier, and the sun had set. Noticing the raccoon-resembling boy shiver slightly, my Naruto shed himself of his gaudy, orange jacket and placed it over the boy in a black fishnet shirt and capris. They dispersed into the night and I felt a plentitude of emotions at that moment: jealously, hate, regret, love…

I shook my head vigorously. I cannot love. I can only hate. To defeat, to kill, to avenge my clan, hate is what must guides me; nothing can interfere. _That man_ told me that hate and revenge are the only feelings that will be strong enough to kill him. At times, I wonder _should I forget my years-old plan to seek revenge? I could live a carefree life, a life without hatred, a life with love. Is it too late?_

Closing my eyes, I rested my head against the tree, my mind drifting to that day when…

_I stared at him, lying down in the grass, catching his breath after our spar. His tan skin, blond hair, and cerulean eyes were alluring—even his variegated__cheeks with three cuts on each side, which looked like whiskers, was loveable. Perhaps only to me. He turned toward me and opened his eyes and flashed me that beautiful smile of his. My heart swelled and I couldn't help but smile back._

_"Sasuke," he began. "I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" I replied, wondering what was on his mind._

_"I think, I think that…"he took a deep breath and I observed his black-clad chest rise and fall. His body was toned and defined and gazing at hime, I was perplexed; Naruto ate tons, and I literally means ton, of ramen, so why was he not fat?_

_I shifted my gaze from his chest upwards to his beautiful eyes. His eyes looked hopeful, nervous. He didn't continue speaking and my forbearance was running thin. I gave him a look and he spoke. _Probably a lame joke_ I thought._

_"I love you, Sasuke," he almost whispered._

_Now, I hoped _that_ was a joke. Him? Love me? A joke! Of course it was a joke! I laughed._

_"Good one, dobe."_

_His eyes became serious and thousands of thoughts were running through my head per second. He was my best friend and I do feel somewhat the same towards him, but love is not a feeling I'm supposed to feel. My purpose to live was to kill _that man_, my brother._

_"I'm serious, Sasuke. I love you." I could tell he was sincere. His eyes spoke to me, pleading for me to reciprocate his feelings. Though I desperately wanted to, I forced those feelings away, putting on a cold exterior _

"_I'm an Uchiha, you idiot. What makes you think I would like _you_, let alone _love_ you? You've heard it for years. I want to restore my clan, and I certainly cannot do that with you, a _male_. Anyway, knowing you and your bizarre obsession for ramen, you'd just want me to be your benefactor! I already pay for your stupid ramen everyday! How could you--"I was cut off by Naruto._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said with trembling lips. "I should have known you wouldn't feel the same way. Heck, most people feel the same way towards me as you do," he said sadly. He turned his back to me. What I think he whispered next was, "Nobody can love a demon."_

_I knew I was too harsh on him. Paying for his ramen didn't even bother me. I had plenty of money which I inherited after my family perished. I was about to bring my hand on his shoulder when he fled. Knowing him, he doubtlessly didn't want me to see him cry. I know **I** didn't want to see him cry; it would in turn make me cry like a baby. Seeing that look of rejection, disappointment, a hope lost forever, was crushing, especially since I knew it was me who caused him that pain. Should I not have abjured his love and my true feelings for him?_

My body jerked forward. I used my chakra to activate my Sharingan. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. The chakra was all too familiar to me. It was _him_.

Suddenly, I found myself on my feet, standing on the dirt.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said. "You've had years to train and you couldn't even sense my chakra? I was watching you for a good _ten_ _minutes_. I hope you were concocting ways to defeat me, avenge the clan that I _easily _murdered." He smirked, seeing my face full of umbrage. "Or maybe you were thinking? Thinking about _Naruto_?" he with a cloying smile.

My face faltered for a split second, emoting different emotions. The bright, full moon hung in the sky, allowing Itachi to clearly see my countenance.

"Why would I be thinking about that idiot?" I asked, annoyed.

"Foolish little brother. It's only obvious. You two must be together by now, am I right?" The moon's yellow light illuminated his features. He looked different somehow. Not as malicious as before, but kindinstead. What was I thinking? He's not kind. He's…

"Crazy?" Itachi said, finishing my thought. He laughed coldly. "Not as crazy as you, little brother."

My body became paralyzed. The forest and training grounds were slowing transforming into images of my past. Then, I saw it. There was no longer a bright moon; now hung a sanguine moon, casting a red light throughout the illusionary world my brother had created. Fear coursed through my blood, knowing that Itachi had used his Mangekyo Sharingan to perform Tsukuyomi. In this realm of his, he was the sovereign.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I ran to their room and opened the door. Their dead bodies, which were pushed against the door, now fell in front of me. I turned around as a kunai brushed my shoulder, causing it to bleed. I looked into the darkness, searching for the attacker. Slowly, I stepped back, until my back hit a wall. One foot stepped into the red light that poured through the nearby window. I heard spare kunais clinking together in a pouch as his other foot stepped forward. A long katana was held in one gloved-hand. In the other, a shuriken.

I felt nothing but dread. Why?

"Why? _Foolish little brother_. I needed a challenge, and they disappointed me. They were nothing compared other Jounins and ANBU members I have faced in battle. Knowing that I can kill my own family makes me stronger." Everything was said calmly and with apathy.

"No! I don't want to die!" I fell to my knees as he stepped forward. He put his hand to my throat and raised me off the ground, pushing me against the wall. I could hardly breathe; the force from his hand and the murderous chakra emanating from it was too much.

"You aren't even worth killing. If you want to kill me, hate me. Hate everything and love nothing. You can only avenge the clan with hate and revenge."

I became dizzy as Itachi was traveling through my head. Various images from past events of my life were flashing before me. The majority of the phantasms were of Naruto. Finally, the spinning stopped.

Sasuke watched as 'Sasuke' was sitting alone in the academy. He stood up and went towards a group of other boys, who immediately sneered at him and walked away. The younger version of Sasuke became saddened, realizing his ostracism.

Images floated once again. This time, I was attached to a cross, facing the training grounds. On the red grass were Naruto and me, looking like the negatives of photos.

"I love you, Naruto," 'I' said. _Stupid Itachi. What is the point of this?_

"Good one, teme," Naruto replied.

"I'm serious, Naruto. I love you."

Naruto laughed. "In what world would I love _you_, Uchiha? Love? Everyone knows you live to hate and hate to love. You are a haughty jerk that thinks about killing his brother 24/7! Go love one of your fangirls. Marry her and have babies so you can _restore _your clan!" He chuckled, "Me love _you_? You're more of an idiot than I am, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart dropped to his stomach. He knew it wasn't real, but everything seemed real. Especially Naruto's voice, though hearing Naruto speak in such a manner was unnerving. He never spoke to anyone like that. He was too kind. Well, maybe he'd only speak that way to me because he does _hate _me…

Itachi was staring down at me after I collapsed to ground from the traumatizing jutsu.

"I'm going to kill you," I said to him with the must conviction I could muster in my weakened state.

He shook his head, blinding me in the eyes with a yellow light that was reflected off his scratched forehead protector from the moon.

"Stop this, Sasuke. No more."

I froze. He never called me by my first name. He must be…  
"Crazy? No I am not crazy. Sasuke, I have come back to help you. I had a revelation and I've come back to tell you not hate, but love instead. I deeply regret and am truthfully sorry for what I did in the past. I want you to be happy. Though at some times you regret having any feelings for that blond boy, I know you love him.

"I only used Tsukuyomi to demonstrate the pain one can feel. If you remain hating me, planning your revenge, and eliminating love from your life, in the end, this is the pain you will feel." He added, "Though it will be more emotion than physical. You will regret so much."

Itachi continued, "I am going to turn myself in to the Hokage. She now has a missing S-class nin returning." He turned his back to Sasuke and before leaving, he said, "He's coming."

_Eh, who's coming?_ I groaned aloud in pain. My body will be suffering for a few more days from that jutsu. Good thing nobody is around, else I'd have to keep all of the pain bottled up.

I closed me eyes, thinking. _Was he being honest?_ _Why did he accentuate the importance of love? Maybe he actually **was** crazy?_ _He _did_ retract from the grounds saying 'he's coming,' when it's obvious **nobody's** coming_ I thought sadly.

Just then, something warm made contact with my forehead. Where'd my forehead protector go? I opened my eyes, finding myself lost in a sea of blue.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned.

_Why was he so kind after what I did to him? I didn't deserve his kindness. With my attitude, I didn't deserve anything._ I couldn't prevent the sobs that I emitted after thinking these thoughts.

"Why?" My face stung as my tears were quickly dried by biting wind.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why are you here? Acting concerned?"

"I'm not acting concerned, Sasuke. I _am_ concerned."

I cried some more before saying, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I lied to you." I tried to sit up so I could return back home and not face him. I was too weak, and before my head hit the ground, Naruto caught me. "Just leave," I said.

I noticed that sad glint in his eyes. "Do you really want me to leave?" he asked. Kami-sama, he was going to make me cry harder.

"No," I whispered. My whole body was shivering and my teeth were rattling against each other. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I felt something soft and warm touch my body.

"You need me jacket more than I do," he replied with a smile. "Come on. I live nearby. You can stay with me until you're better."

He carefully put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He walked slowly through the dark forest, not wanting to cause more injury to my body.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he responded happily. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew he smiled when he said that. I couldn't help but smile as well. He had the prowess to always make me do that; no one else could.

We reached his apartment. When we were both comfortable, we went to his bed and slept. Well, I guess he fell asleep, but I was awake, staring at him as he steadily breathed. He looked beautiful in the incandescent moonlight.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said in sleepy tone. He even smiled in his sleep. I had a huge grin plastered on my pale face. That was soon replaced by sadness and my heart seemed to drop to my stomach. _He must be dreaming about **Gaara**. How could I even insinuate that he was thinking about me?_

I turned me back towards him and silently wept. Naruto put an arm around me, snuggling his body closer to mine which only caused me to cry harder. This was a bad idea.

"Eh? What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I think I can go home now."

"Don't be crazy! It's freezing outside!" Naruto's face fell. "It wasn't me," he stated.

"What?"

He looked sad once again. "I thought you said you loved me. Forget it. Just sleep. You can go home tomorrow."

Itachi's words rung in my head. _This is the pain you will feel_..._You will regret so much._

"I do love you, Naruto," I exclaimed. "I've loved you for a long time now, and I apologize for saying those cruel things to you weeks ago. I didn't mean any of it. You are the best thing that has happened to me." Though the words were said in rush, he understood what I said.

"Ditto, Sasuke," he replied with that jubilant smile on his face.

At that moment, all I felt was love for Naruto and how good it felt to be loved by him. I was complete and nothing could bring me down.

**Dang this was long. reviews appreciated! Whatever u honestly think about my story.  
I do not own these _Naruto_ characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the plot belongs to me.**


End file.
